


Arc 2 - Blowing off Steam

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Huminals [13]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Human, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Animals, Dom/sub, Knifeplay, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-14
Updated: 2010-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sandstorm gives the Fighting Pack cabin fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arc 2 - Blowing off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Blade borrowed from his creator with permission.

Ryan growled and stalked across the room. He smacked Finn, knocking him to the floor and grabbed Roger by his collar, shaking him until his teeth rattled. He didn't dare swat the kestrel the way he had done with Finn, because the mood he was in he might break something and then Ditzy would be furious with him. "If the two of you don't stop sniping at each other I am going to send you both out into the desert on a training exercise. Now find something productive to do or I'll find something for you."

Dropping Roger next to Finn, he stomped out of the room. Thanks to the sirocco, a wind that swept across the dry, desert areas between Marrakech and the coast, bringing with it dust storms and hot, dry air, the whole pack had been pretty much confined to their barracks for the last two weeks. At least Ryan and Claudia could escape to their own homes if they really had to, the rest of them were trapped, and it was showing in an increase in fights and fits of temper amongst the pack members. Every time you went outside your hair and clothing were covered in dust that stung any exposed skin and made you close your eyes. Fortunately, it never lasted more than a month so the city just closed down all but the most essential functions and people hunkered down in their homes to wait it out. For people used to being as active as the soldiers of the fighting packs were this kind of forced inactivity was frustrating and everyone was on edge by now.

He stood on the edge of the central courtyard, staring across it while he tried to rein his temper in. The four walls protected the area from the wind, but the ground and any uncovered furniture or equipment that had been left out here were coated with sand, so although it gave him a chance to get a breath of fresh air he still couldn't get any real exercise. If they could organise a game or something it would help the pack burn off some energy but that wasn't possible while the sirocco still blew. At least they had the gym, even if it wasn't big enough for all of them to exercise at once.

The door opened again and he tensed slightly, not really wanting any company right now.

A hand landed heavily on his shoulder and squeezed. "Come on over to the gym, mate," Blade told him. "I reckon you need to work some frustration out before you kill Finn and I know just how to do it."

Ryan relaxed slightly when he heard Blade's voice. "You've got an urge to have your arse kicked instead?" he teased, his mood lightening automatically at the other wolf's presence.

"You can try, boss." Blade grinned at him as he turned around. "Thought I might try and improve your knife skills again. You're still not up to my standards, but you're getting pretty good and it's a good way to blow off some steam."

"Cheeky bastard," Ryan said. "Fine, let's go. What are we fighting for?"

Blade leaned closer, until his breath was moving the other man's fur. "Best out of three and whoever wins gets to top?"

Ryan shivered and then grinned back. "You're on."

\-----

 

When they got to the gym they both stripped down and started stretching. Ryan grinned as he saw Blade shooting sidelong glances at him. He was doing the same thing. Blade was a good looking wolf, about the same size as Ryan, but maybe slightly taller. Unlike Ryan's two-tone grey fur, Blade was all black. He was surprisingly agile and fast for his build and that made him the skilled knife fighter he was. Ryan wasn't bad though and he had learnt a lot from Blade in the years since they'd met. Today certainly wouldn't be the first time they'd fought; it wouldn't even be the first time they'd battled over who fucked who. Neither of them were in a steady relationship, so when they felt like it, they'd scratch the itch with one of their pack mates and more often than not for Ryan that meant Blade.

Ryan knelt next to the pile of his clothing and pulled his knife from the side of his boot. "Right, best of three, no rules?" .

Blade nodded, casually tossing his knife from hand to hand. "No rules but nothing that will piss Ditzy off. I don't fancy getting a thermometer stuffed where the sun doesn't shine."

Ryan laughed. "There's only one thing going near your arse today, Blade, and it isn't a thermometer."

Beckoning him over cockily, Blade just grinned at him. "Well, you can certainly try."

They started by circling each other warily, both waiting for the other one to make the first move. Ryan's arm suddenly shot out and Blade had to dance backwards to avoid the slash.

"Nice. You're getting faster," he teased. As he spoke, he swung the knife downwards and snipped off a tuft of fur from Ryan's thigh. "Not fast enough, though."

Ryan growled and backed off. He tossed the knife into his other hand and swung his leg out, tripping Blade to the floor. Straddling the other wolf he held his knife to Blade's throat. "One all? Or do you surrender?"

Blade grinned up at him and increased the pressure from his own knife until Ryan could feel it against his skin even through his fur.

Looking down, Ryan swore. Blade's knife was pressed against his stomach. His cock hardened slightly when he realised how close the other man's had was to it.

"Two : one, Ryan. I win." Blade's voice was low and dangerous and the smirk on his face said that he'd felt Ryan's reaction.

Ryan sighed and then dropped his knife to the floor next to Blade's head. "How do you want me?"

"Shower first. I'm not planning on rushing this so there's no need for you to be all sweaty before we even start." He pulled Ryan down for a long, hungry kiss, his grip on the alpha's fur tightening when he felt Ryan surrender to the kiss. "That's just to keep you going."

Ryan rolled his eyes. "I think I would have survived." He jumped to his feet, shoved his knife back into his boot and then strutted off towards the showers, wiggling his arse slightly when he thought Blade was watching.

Blade smirked again. Ryan was obviously in a mood; he loved it when that happened. He could feel his cock starting to swell at the thought of what they were going to be doing after their shower. It had been a long time since his alpha had let him top and he wasn't going to rush this for anything, so he just gave himself a warning squeeze and followed Ryan into the shower room.

Watching Ryan soap up under the showers undid any effect the squeeze had had. He watched for a moment until Ryan looked over his shoulder at him.

"Well, are you going to join me or are you just going to watch?"

Blade laughed and stalked over to the showers, crowding Ryan back against the tiled wall. "Oh I definitely want to play, but I was planning to take you to bed and take my time. I don't just want a quickie in the shower, Tom."

Ryan hooked a large hand behind his neck and pulled him in for a long kiss. "No reason it has to be either or, Niall. We can have a quickie here and then go to bed and you can fuck me through the mattress." He massaged the other man's neck with his hand. "You won fair and square, I'm all yours until at least dinner time." Even though he'd lost he knew Blade would let him set the rules and if he said it was one time only then the other man would accept that but he didn't want to. He needed to burn off some energy and frustration and letting Blade be in charge all afternoon would definitely be a good step towards that.

Blade smiled in surprise – Ryan really was in a mood. "In that case ..." He ran his fingers through Ryan's fur, lathering the other man slowly and carefully. Then he rinsed the soap carefully from Ryan's fur before starting on himself. Soon his hands were joined by those of his alpha and he moaned as Ryan massaged his fur, brushing teasingly across his cock.

Ryan smiled slowly and just carried on washing him. Once the soap had all gone he dropped to his knees and rubbed his cheek against the hardening flesh as it lengthened and pushed its way free from its sheath. He turned his head and ran his tongue along the length.

Groaning, Blade leaned back against the wall and spread his legs further. Dropping one hand to rest on Ryan's head he ran his hand through the other man's hair. "Fuck yes, Tom. Suck me." He thrust into the willing mouth, panting heavily as his cock was enveloped in the hot, wet depths.

Ryan growled softly and the vibrations surrounded Blade's cock, making him cry out.

Thrusting deeper, Blade fucked Ryan's mouth, pushing into his throat and coming with a muted howl.

Ryan swallowed hastily and then stood up, kissing Blade hungrily and sharing his taste with him. He rubbed his own hard cock against Blades furry thigh.

Blade reached down and gripped Ryan's hips tightly, holding him still. "Not until I say you can, Tom. You're going to wait and then I'm going to make you come so hard you won't be able to remember your own name."

Ryan groaned. "Fucking sadist. I always forget what a bastard you are when I let you top."

Blade kissed him again slowly. "And you love every moment of it. Come on. Let's dry up and go back to your room. We won't be disturbed there and I have plans for you that don't need to be interrupted."

Ryan sighed but backed away slowly. He turned the shower off and grabbed one of the towels, wrapping it around Blade and rubbing his fur until the worst of the water was out of it. Only when Blade was as dry as he was going to get did Ryan start drying himself.

Leaning against the wall, Blade watched as Ryan dried himself off. "I love it when you're in this mood," he told the other man with a smile. "It's very special when you decide to let someone else take charge. I hope when you find your mate they can handle this side of you."

Ryan ducked his head slightly but smiled back. "If they couldn't they wouldn't be the right person for me, would they? I'm not planning on taking a mate any time soon, but if I do it'll be because I'm sure they balance me perfectly. Much as I'm going to miss these encounters, no matter which one of us tops, I think yours is just around the corner if you'd only open your eyes and look."

Blade shook his head. "Even when you're being subservient you have to try and take care of people." More seriously he added, "I'm not ready for that kind of commitment yet. He'll still be there when I am."

Chuckling, Ryan tossed both towels at the laundry hamper. "I should have realised you'd already seen it. Don't wait too long. One day you're going to look back on this and wonder why you wasted so much time."

"Stop trying to fix me up with someone else when I'm thinking about fucking you," Blade told him firmly. "Back to your room now or I swear I'll leave you hard all bloody night. I'm in charge now, stop trying to be responsible."

Ryan grinned. "Yes, sir." He winked and then turned his back on the other man, walking confidently towards his room, knowing Blade was right behind him.

\-----

 

Blade followed Ryan to his room, feeling himself starting to harden again at Ryan's words. If he wanted his own pack, Blade knew he could easily be an alpha and maybe one day if Ryan ever left the fighting pack he would, but for now he was content to follow Ryan and Claudia's leadership and learn from them. That didn't stop the rush of hormones he felt when Ryan chose to submit to him though. These moments were rare and he was going to make the most of it.

Locking the door, he licked his lips at the sight in front of him. Ryan was stretched out on the bed, stroking himself slowly.

"I don't remember giving you permission to do that," he said, matter of factly. "Whether you come or not this afternoon is entirely up to me, Tom. You should remember that if you don't want to end up with the biggest case of blue balls you've ever had."

"Maybe you should punish me then," Ryan said, a teasing smile playing about his lips.

Blade groaned and his cock twitched in its sheath. "Fuck, Tom, are you sure?"

"It's been a crappy week, longer than that really. I think we both deserve some stress relief. Of course if you don't want to ..."

Blade growled. "Don't you dare make an offer like that and then try to take it back." He pounced, pinning Ryan to the bed as he kissed him hungrily. Running his hands over the other man's muscled body, he teased him until Ryan started wriggling underneath him and then he pulled back. "Roll over then. You've been a bad boy, Tom, and I'm going to spank this fine arse of yours until you remember who's in charge here."

Ryan moaned softly but wriggled out from under Blade and rolled onto his stomach, twitching his tail out of the way.

Blade licked his lips at the sight, but he didn't do anything immediately. He wanted Ryan to wait for the first touch, to be anticipating it.

Ryan shifted uncomfortably, knowing that that was what Blade wanted but not able to control the reaction. He could feel the muscles in his thighs and arse twitching slightly from holding still. Just as he was about to tell Blade to do something he felt the first slap.

Blade's large hand came down sharply on Ryan's arse, making the other man gasp in surprise, but he didn't give Ryan any time to adjust, instead starting to pepper his arse and thighs with sharp smacks. He grinned to himself when Ryan started whining softly and pushing back against the blows.

Gripping Ryan's arse tightly he spread the firm cheeks and ran his tongue along the crack before pushing it into Ryan's body. He growled softly, letting the vibrations flow along his tongue and into Ryan's arse as he slid his wide flat tongue further and further inside.

Ryan heard himself whimper softly and bit his lip, trying to stop the needy sounds from escaping. He pushed back desperately, loving the feeling of Blade's tongue in his arse but needing more. "Come on, Niall. Stop messing around and fuck me."

Blade chuckled, making Ryan moan again at the feeling, but he kept teasing the other man. He wondered how desperate he could make Ryan before he started actually begging. Reaching under him he gripped his cock firmly so that he couldn't come. Pulling his tongue back he teased, "Not until I say, Tom."

Ryan whined again. "Please, Niall. Fuck me. You're driving me insane."

Blade grinned. "I like you insane." But he grabbed the lube from the bedside cabinet anyway; the aim was to make Ryan relax, not torture him … too much anyway. Coating two long fingers he pushed them carefully into Ryan's pliant body. "Have I told you how much I love having you like this?" he asked quietly. "You're fucking sexy when you're being all alpha wolf, but you're even more incredible when you're surrendering and letting me control you."

Groaning, Ryan pushed back, rising up onto all fours and bowing his head. He squeezed around Blade's fingers and wiggled his arse slightly, moaning at the feelings that sent though him. "Please."

Blade took a long, shaky breath, trying to get himself under control, there was nothing like hearing his alpha begging him. Hurriedly he coated his cock with more lube and lined it up with Ryan's entrance, slowly pushing forwards. He didn't stop until he could feel his balls resting against the other man's arse. "Is that what you wanted?" he teased, his voice rough with need.

"Fuck yes," Ryan said vehemently. He squeezed around Blade again, smiling smugly at the needy whine it pulled from the other man.

Slowly Blade pulled almost all the way out, before slamming back in again. Both wolves moaned at the feeling and his grip on Ryan's hip tightened as he started fucking him as hard as he could.

Ryan pushed back eagerly against every thrust, feeling his balls drawing up as he got closer and closer to his climax. "Niall, please," he begged.

Blade wasn't sure for a second what he was begging for and then he remembered his instruction that Ryan couldn't come until he said. He thrust even harder, unable to resist reacting to the thought that Ryan was still trying to obey him. "You can come whenever you want," he gasped.

Ryan howled as he came, collapsing to the bed and grunting when Blade landed on top of him, but the other man wasn't done yet. Too weak from his orgasm, Ryan couldn't do anything but lie there as Blade continued to fuck him.

Blade blanketed Ryan's body with his own and bit down on his shoulder when he came. When he had his breath back he lapped at the bite mark gently before rolling to one side. He wrapped himself around Ryan and nuzzled the other man's neck gently. "OK?" he asked.

Ryan groaned and stirred, pulling Blade to rest on his shoulder. "Hmmm, ask me later when my brain isn't about to run out my ears. Bath in a minute? And then dinner. I could eat a whale."

Blade rumbled his approval. "Hot water and then food. Definitely."

Ryan turned his head and licked Blade's ear. "And then after dinner we're coming back here and I'm getting my own back for this afternoon," he teased. "I'm going to tie you to the bed and fuck you until you can't walk straight."

Blade shivered and snuggled closer. "Sounds fair." He smiled. Ryan's submissive mood was over and he wanted to re-establish his control. That usually ended up being almost as much fun as topping Ryan was in the first place. He yawned. "Nap first though?"

Ryan pulled him a little closer so Blade was almost on top of him. "Nap first. But not too long, that bath is calling my name and I'll be lucky if I can even sit down properly for dinner."

Blade grinned, knowing the rest of the pack would all know why their alpha was sitting uncomfortably.

Ryan smacked him gently. "I can feel you grinning, you smug bastard. Tomorrow it'll be you they're watching because you're going to have to limp down to breakfast. Now close your eyes and get some sleep, you cheeky sod." He closed his own eyes, smiling broadly. With any luck he'd be able to make it until the Sirocco died down without strangling Finn now.


End file.
